


Restez Avec Moi (Stay With Me)

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash looked so earnest that Tucker couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>“You’re acting like a mother hen.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m just worried, that’s all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restez Avec Moi (Stay With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on[ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Tuckington. Tucker is sick but tries to hide it and collapses and Wash gets all worried and takes care of him.
> 
> I don't speak French, so I did use Google Translate and a little bit of internet searching for the French speaking parts. I apologise if the French seems a little strange/formal/weird.

Tucker was exhausted: late nights spent finishing off assignments coupled with both classes and extra shifts at work had taken their toll on him. He couldn’t let Wash down though, not when he knew he was being counted on. Tucker had promised that he would spend the weekend helping Wash study for his exams. Wash wasn’t so great at French and needed all the help he could get for his exam on Monday.  
  
He knocked on the door to Wash’s apartment. His head was aching and it felt like his head would explode from the pressure. Suddenly the world was spinning and he couldn’t balance properly. He hadn’t had a migraine this bad for months. Tucker reached out to lean against the door but Wash had answered and Tucker toppled forwards into him.  
  
“Tucker?”  
  
Tucker couldn’t answer; everything was going dark and he couldn’t keep his eyes open.  
  
“Tucker!?”  
  
Tucker groaned as he blinked open eyes that felt as though they were made of lead. His head was still pounding, but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as before. He shielded his eyes from the light of Washington’s lamp. What had happened? How long had he been asleep for? He felt tired and sluggish and all around awful.  
As soon as Wash heard the sound, he clicked off the light.  
  
“Hey…” he whispered as he made his way over to the bed. “You should have said you had a migraine.”  
  
Tucker went to sit up, but Wash made sure he stayed laying down. “You need my help.”  
  
“And you need to rest and feel better.” Wash kept his voice hushed. Loud noises would not be welcome. “Are you hungry? Are you warm enough? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, Wash. But…your French exam… we need to study.”  
  
“I’ll be fine studying on my own, Tucker. Are you sure you don’t need anything?”  
  
“Some pain killers would be great, actually.”  
  
Wash disappeared in an instant and soon returned with a packet of tablets and a glass of water.  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
Wash looked so earnest that Tucker couldn’t help himself.  
  
“You’re acting like a mother hen.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m just worried, that’s all.”  
  
“It’s not a bad thing,” Tucker smiled. He knew Wash would be heading out to leave him alone soon. Usually he wanted space when he was feeling so bad, but Tucker found himself not wanting Wash to go. “There is one other thing you can do though…”  
  
“What is it?” Wash asked as he picked up his French books. He was planning on going out into the kitchen to study to let Tucker sleep.  
  
“ _Restez avec moi_.”  
  
It took Wash a couple of moments to figure out what it was that Tucker had said. With a small smile he went over to the bed, picked up a second pillow and sat beside Tucker. If staying with him was what Tucker wanted…well, how could Wash say no?  
  
“ _Merci,_ ” Tucker said as Wash opened the text book.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Wash said.  
  
“ _Je t'en prie_ ,” Tucker corrected as he shifted, resting his head on Wash’s lap.


End file.
